


Taunting

by Ciaossu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaossu/pseuds/Ciaossu
Summary: “How did you even manage this?” Joshua asked as he walked closer. Oh, he was at head level. That was fortunate. Setsuna shrugged.“The usual way. And then stuff happened. And now I'm like this.” She tried to untangle her arms. It didn't do much, just rocked her slightly. “And now I can't get down.”





	Taunting

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write something that isn't super self indulgent and nonsensical? Doubtful.

“You are a little shit.”

Setsuna blinked innocently as Joshua’s arms caged her in against the wall. The hallway was quiet and deserted. Probably for the best. Joshua had that look in his eyes. She wanted to smile, but held back for now. “Am I? Thank you for telling me. I wonder what I could have possibly done to earn that title.”

Well how lucky for her that Joshua seemed happy to tell her. “I had my meeting.” He was taller than her. Setsuna had to look up at him. It really helped him to box her in quite well. “With Ephraim. As we were leaving, he asked me how I managed to mess up a training session so badly to end up with that mark. On my neck.”

Setsuna couldn’t help herself. She smiled, letting slip a quiet string of giggles. Joshua was still smiling through his annoyance, The mark really was barely hidden by his collar, the one she’d happily left on him the night before. Her smile shifted at the memory, and she trailed her fingers along his torso. Her fingers slowly undid the buttons of his jacket as they passed. “That seems a reasonable guess...and what did you tell him?”

She wouldn’t find out, by the look of things. He growled and leaned closer, leaving very little distance between them. “You knew I had that meeting today.” Despite how displeased he sounded, there was still amusement dancing in his eyes. A playfulness. Excitement. “You left that on purpose.”

Setsuna shrugged. The most of an agreement as he would probably get. “You didn’t tell me not to.” She’d already earned her goal. Her hands grabbed the collar of his now open jacket and pulled until her lips could just graze his neck. “You look pretty with it…” The words were whispered against the mark itself. She caught the sound of his exhale. She giggled again. “Are you going to punish me for it?”

Joshua laughed. It made Setsuna grin. “When I’m finished with you,” His hands settled on her waist. They pulled her closer to him. “you’re going to need to rest for a long time.” The threat made her shiver. She didn’t answer, just moved her hands to his face and kissed him.

 

“Well. This is a sight.”

Setsuna blinked. Her gaze shifted to look down at the clearly amused prince. Down, because she was currently dangling. Another trap. But she'd found herself quite tangled in this one. It was quite difficult for her to get down.

“How did you even manage this?” Joshua asked as he walked closer. Oh, he was at head level. That was fortunate. Setsuna shrugged.

“The usual way. And then stuff happened. And now I'm like this.” She tried to untangle her arms. It didn't do much, just rocked her slightly. “And now I can't get down.”

Joshua laughed. He looped his fingers around a rope to steady her swaying form. It never ceases to amaze me when you end up like this.” He mused, watching her shift about. How she was hung up couldn't be comfortable.

She shrugged. She managed to catcher his eyes with hers. She smiled. “But I have my king to save me, so it's fine, right?”

Joshua laughed and shook his head. She was unbelievable sometimes. “Of course.” Pulling the net forward, she took the cue easily enough. Setsuna smiled as he kissed her, and continued even as he pulled back. “Although…”

Setsuna frowned curiously, so he shrugged in response. “You do enjoy being in these traps so much...it really would be cruel of me to take that from you.” Her eyes widened. Before she could wriggle her arm out to grab him, he let go and stepped back, watching as she swung helplessly again.

“Joshua!” She whined. He laughed. She looked frustrated, it was fun to see the expression on her face for a once. “You won't.”

“Oh, I won't, won't I?” He smirked. “Want to bet on that, dear?” The absolute frustration in her voice was worth whatever “revenge” she'd be getting that night, he thought as he wandered off.

 

“...you’re actually going to do that?”

Joshua lowered the document he was reading enough to peer over at Setsuna. She looked comfortable enough, lying in the bed next to him. Bare and wrapped up in the sheets, it didn’t match the annoyed look she had on her face. Joshua hid his own amusement behind the document.

“Has to be done, dear. Important work, being a king. Need to keep up and all that.” He answered as he made a grand show of turning his focus back to the documents. Setsuna huffed beside him. It was hard not to smirk.

“In bed?”

“Yes.”

“Right when we were about to have sex?”

Joshua laughed. She was awfully blunt when she was grumpy with him. “Well, have to make use of every moment I have. Productivity and all that.” She was still huffing and grumbling. Another show, this time of him settling in more comfortably. “I suppose you’ll just have to be productive on your own.”

They were both quiet. It wasn’t hard to maintain the act, though Joshua doubted he was actually retaining most of the document with how closely he was listening for any signs from her. Setsuna sighed, and there was movement. “You’re awful.”

Despite what she said, he could feel her weight settling against him. She stayed lying down, so Joshua lost sight of her behind his very important reading. Even better. Her hands settled on his hips. Them already having started up when he started his game made this so much easier. “...you’re going through with this?”

Joshua hummed and loudly flipped to another document, still blocking her from sight. He could feel the archer rolling her eyes. She was awful when she finally got annoyed. In both the worst and best of ways. It took a sharp inhale, but he didn’t respond other than that as he felt her mouth along the side of his shaft. “Is that all? You’re not going to impress me just like that.”

He felt her smile more than anything. “Thought you were busy, King…” She took him in hand as her mouth reached his tip. “Focus is important…”

He didn’t stay focused much longer, once her mouth closed around him.

 

The groan that slipped out as she sunk down was louder that it was supposed to be, but she was quick to quiet him with her mouth against his. “You're going to bring people running.” She teased, close enough that he could feel the smile she wore.

The hall had long since emptied, most had gone off to sleep. Just the king and his queen remained, sharing the seating upon his throne. Both their outfits were in disarray, but still on despite their activities. The only change was the hat he wore now sat on her head. Her hips rolled against his and Joshua’s nails bit into her thighs.

He huffed. “You're awful.” He mumbled, but Setsuna just laughed.

“You love it.” Her hand buried in his hair, tugging lightly. She moved enough to draw another gasp from him, steadying herself on his shoulder.

“I do.” Joshua nudged her head out of the way, kissing down her neck. “And you, you awful tease.”

Setsuna giggled. “You're a king, aren't you.” She leaned back. For all the trouble she gave him, Joshua couldn't help smiling fondly as he admired her. “Take me then?”

Joshua’s hands slid up to rest on her waist. “As my lady wishes.”


End file.
